


Justin Bieber IS a lyrical genius

by jumba_juice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumba_juice/pseuds/jumba_juice
Summary: Beaverly: richie is your dad that guyGarbageLips: he is a guy yesBeaverly: no the commercial guyBilliam: lmfao yesGarbageLips: wait what commercialBeaverly: I have a structured settlement and I need cash nowBilliam: call j.gSpAgHeTtI: WENTWORTHSheepFucker: 877 cash nowGarbageLips: brooo
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**The Snoozer's Club**

**Sunday 6:13pm**

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** should I post my spotify analytics for this year on my insta story

**Stan:** Literally no one wants to see that.

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** how are my followers supposed to know the artist I listened to the most this year 

**Build-A-Bitch:** do we want to know?

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** of course he's a lyrical genius 

**Wheezy:** JB?

**Billiam:** ?????

**Yeehaw:** Eddie did you just admit that you think Justin Bieber is a lyrical genius 

**Wheezy:** Yes (ง︡'-'︠)ง

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** Its Pitbull but nice guess eds 

**Wheezy:** Im going to kick your ass bitch 

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** Kinky 

**Stan** : Jesus.

**Sunday 8:34pm**

**Billiam:** Jesus fucking christ i almost just had a heart attack

**Precious:** is something wrong?

**Wheezy:** WHAT HAPPENED???

**Billiam:** me and georgie were watching tv and I went to the bathroom and when I came out he wasn't on the couch anymore so I called to him and looked everywhere and I couldn't find him I even called my parents and then I found him in his closet 

**Build-A-Bitch:** omg thats so scary 

**Precious:** Wow bill that must have been terrifying im so sorry :(

**Billiam:** thx

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** why was he hiding in the closet (also same) 

**Wheezy:** ????

**Billiam:** He said he was getting water and he heard voices from the sink drain so he hid

**Yeehaw:** wtf?

**Stan:** What do think it was?

**Billiam:** idk maybe his imagination but he was really adamant about it being real he was even crying and he barely ever cries anymore

**Build-A-Bitch:** aww tell him i love him

**Precious** : Me too 

**Billiam:** He says he loves you all and goodnight

**Wheezy:** <3

**Build-A-Bitch:** uwu

**LittleKingTrashmouth: ♡(ŐωŐ人)**


	2. We're soarin', flyin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheezy: HELP
> 
> Stan: What is it now.
> 
> LittleKingTrashmouth: its nothing me and eds just may or may not be stuck in my bedroom
> 
> Wheezy: Not my name! 
> 
> Build-A-Bitch: how did that happen

**The Snoozer's Club**

**Monday 4:09**

**Wheezy:** HELP

**Stan:** What is it now.

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** its nothing me and eds just may or may not be stuck in my bedroom

**Wheezy:** Not my name! 

**Build-A-Bitch:** how did that happen

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** me and edward were making brownies and I said something about me and his mothers loving relationship and he proceeded to disrespect his future step father by chasing me with a knife and so I hid in my room but of course he was pushing on the door to get in so I leaned on it so he couldn't open it but he squeezed in but I was still pushing the door so moral of the story I pushed the door so hard with my big strong arms that it is now stuck in the door frame 

**Wheezy:** Im going to strangle you I can not be locked in a room with you

**Stan:** You are both are ridiculous and you deserve this.

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** Harsh

**Precious:** I can come and help you out in about 40 minutes 

**Wheezy:** uugghhh

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** u know what 

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** oiutjethrjiugerhp

**Build-A-Bitch:** what was that?

**Yeehaw:** umm richie u good

**billiam:** Eddie?

**Wheezy:** OMFG ricjie jusr jummped out of thr winfow 

**Precious:** Whayt is he ok

**LittleKingTrashmouth: ┌╏✖_✖╏┘**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on true events expect no one jumped out of a window


	3. Pepto-Bismol And Fake Moon Landings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build-A-Bitch: why is music from the 50's and 60's so relatable 
> 
> Wheezy: beverly it is almost 3am 
> 
> Build-A-Bitch: here me out have you ever heard the song Yer Blues by The Beatles 
> 
> Precious: wait im looking it up 

**The Snoozer's Club**

**Tuesday 2:46**

**Build-A-Bitch:** why is music from the 50's and 60's so relatable 

**Wheezy:** beverly it is almost 3am 

**Build-A-Bitch:** here me out have you ever heard the song Yer Blues by The Beatles 

**Precious:** wait im looking it up 

**Precious:** are u good?

**Build-A-Bitch:** awe im fine ben ur so sweet <3

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** I agree with bev yall ever heard the song Eddie My Love by The Teen Queens

**Wheezy:** richie shut up 

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** actually I was talking about when it says "all I do is cry myself to sleep" your so self centered eds

**Wheezy:** I hate you

**Stan:** Can you two stop flirting i'm trying to sleep.

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** literally turn your ringer off

**Wheezy:** SHUT UP STANLEY

**Tuesday 5:23pm**

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** GUYS AHHHHH

**Wheezy :** what did you fall out of another window

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** My mom is taking me to the pet store right now 

**Stan:** They don't take pets they only sell them.

**Billiam:** LOL 

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** ha ha anyways i'm getting a turtle 

**Wheezy:** WHAT

**Build-A-Bitch:** oh great 

**Wheezy:** Richie do not get a turtle you can get salmonella

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** What im not going to eat him also to late i got him and his name is pepto

**Yeehaw:** Why pepto 

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** like the medicine Pepto-Bismol 

**Precious:** aww because of eddie that's really sweet

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** what no it's because if Maturin would have had some Pepto-Bismol then he wouldn't have thrown up and created the universe and I would be much happier 

**Build-A-Bitch:** I...what 

**Yeehaw:** why are all ya'll so depressed 

**Wheezey:** is that what you got from that mike 

**Billiam** : I think we should just move on because there is no way he can possibly explain that without sounding like he just snorted a mountain of coke 

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** ok next topic what do we think about the flat earth theory

**Wheezy:** i've actually thought about this if the earth was flat would there still be a core just flattened out 

**Yeehaw:** yeah also why would everything else be round and only the earth flat like we've stepped foot on the moon we know it's round

**Stan:** Actually...

**Billiam:** oh god what

**Stan:** I don't believe we have stepped foot on the moon.

**LittleKingTrashmouth:** Stanley Jay Uris

**Stan:** That is not my middle name.

**Build-A-Bitch:** oh god men am I right eddie

**Wheezy:** what the hell does that mean beverly 

**LittleKingTrashmouth** : Lmao 

**Wheezy** : stfu 

**Tuesday 6:34**

**LittleKingTrashmouth** changed their name to  **WhatTheFuckRichard**

**WhatTheFuckRichard** changed  **Wheezy** 's name to  **CauseHeFuckingPushedMe**

**WhatTheFuckRichard** changed  **Stan** 's name to  **You'reNoGoodDuck**

**WhatTheFuckRichard** changed  **Billiam** 's name to  **YouGotEggzma**

**WhatTheFuckRichard** changed  **Build-A-Bitch** 's name to  **IThoughtYouWereAmerican**

**WhatTheFuckRichard** changed  **Precious** 's name to  **IWannaBeACowboyBaby**

**WhatTheFuckRichard** changed  **Yeehaw** 's name to  **There'sABee**


	4. Olivia Benson From Law And Order Is My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhatTheFuckRichard: i think i'm in love 
> 
> You'reNoGoodDuck: I could have told you that.
> 
> WhatTheFuckRichard: oh so you've seen law and order svu

**The Snoozer's Club**

**Thursday 5:34**

**WhatTheFuckRichard:** i think i'm in love 

**You'reNoGoodDuck:** I could have told you that.

**WhatTheFuckRichard:** oh so you've seen law and order svu

**You'reNoGoodDuck:** I have, I don't see what that has to do with anything.

**WhatTheFuckRichard:** what do you mean olivia benson is like the star of the show

**IThoughtYouWereAmerican:** Richie i swear to god 

**WhatTheFuckRichard:** what she's a bad ass

**Thursday 6:12**

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe:** would it be rude to drop kick a toddler 

**YouGotEggzma:** maybe in some countries

**There'sABee:** what toddler do you want to drop kick eddie 

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe:** my aunt is over and she has a 2 year old son he's disgusting 

**WhatTheFuckRichard:** yeah i'd think anything that's related to sonia is disgusting 

**WhatTheFuckRichard:** besides you ; )

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe:** fuck off 

**IWannaBeACowboyBaby:** don't you think that's a little harsh

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe:** no he's a giant germ with a face ben

**IThoughtYouWereAmerican:** so you don't want kids 

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe:** that depends on what my partner wants 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : giddyup partner yeehaw 

Thursday 7:24

**YouGotEggzma** : favorite TV show 

**YouGotEggzma** : i'll start mine is Friends 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : *cue obnoxious laugh track*

**There'sABee** : i like some of the shows on the history channel 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : yawn

**IThoughtYouWereAmerican** : project runway of course 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : its not the same without Tim Gunn 

**IWannaBeACowBoyBaby** : Well I like the baking competitions on food network 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : eh there repetitive

**You'reNoGoodDuck** : I'd say Law And Order.

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : hell yeah Olivia Benson could get it anyday

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe** : get what richard 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : oh eds i'm only kidding you know i only have eyes for your mom

**YouGotEggzma** : eddie just tell us your favorite show and ignore him 

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe** : fine my strange addiction (I hate you richie)

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : just like your strange addiction to pills 

**IThoughtYouWereAmerican** : fine richie whats your favorite show if you want to be so cynical

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : ok get ready for this 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : 10 

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : 9

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : 8 

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe** : jesus christ

**WhatTheFuckRichard** : fine it's sex sent me to the E.R.

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe** : I...

**Thursday 8:26**

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe** : you ever just have so much anxiety you go blind for a minute 

**There'sABee** : has anyone

**IWannaBeACowBoyBaby** : are you okay 

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe** : completely fine i think 

**YouGotEggzma** : what happened 

**CauseHeFuckingPushedMe** : just my fucking mom 

**Idiot <3 --> Spagheds <3**

**Idiot** **< 3:** what did she say 

**Spagheds <3:** she said something about my neihbors 

**Idiot <3:** why does that bother you 

**Idiot <3:** wait you mean those two guys that live together 

**Spagheds <3:** look I can't talk about it can you just come over 

**Idiot <3:** yeah of course eds 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the thing with Eddie actually happened to me i was reading a paper in front of the class and i was so anxious that my vision went all blurry and all i could see was blobs of color i looked it up and it said something about panic attacks, thanks social anxiety.


	5. Sexy Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GarbageLips: oh no oh no oh no oh no
> 
> SpAgHeTtI: what why aren't you in home room
> 
> GarbageLips: I fell asleep on the bus and now I'm stuck at the bus lot 

**The Snoozer's Club**

**Thursday 7:42**

**GarbageLips** : oh no oh no oh no oh no

**SpAgHeTtI** : what why aren't you in home room

**GarbageLips** : I fell asleep on the bus and now I'm stuck at the bus lot 

**Beaverly** : Lmao

**Billiam** : wait doesn't stan ride the same bus as you

**GarbageLips** : yeah why didn't you wake me up stan

**Grandpa** : Why do you expect me to be your personal alarm clock.

**SheepFucker** : he has a point

**GarbageLips** : shut up mike don't side with him 

**Shakespeare** : maybe you can leave out the back with the emergency latch

**GarbageLips** : aha

**GarbageLips** : I'm on my way bitches 

**Saturday 3:14**

**GarbageLips** : I'm at the mall and I found spoon earrings 

**GarbageLips** : I am walking to claires now 

**SpAgHeTtI** : DO NOT get your ear pierced at claires that is so unsanitary they don't even clean there equipment 

**GarbageLips** : but eds SPOONS

**Beaverly** : That sounds kind of cute get me a pair

**GarbageLips** : what no this my new style not yours

**SpAgHeTtI** : If you want your ears peirced go to a tattoo shop 

**GarbageLips** : No because then I'll have time to think about it and I won't want to do it anymore

**SheepFucker** : isn't that a good thing

**GarbageLips** : NO I want spoon earrings do any of you listen

**SpAgHeTtI** : I'm coming don't go anywhere

**GarbageLips** : are you going to hold my hand while I get it done 

**Grandpa** : You're all idiots.

**Sunday 3:35**

**Billiam** : what are we asking for, for christmas boys

**Grandpa** : Nothing.

**Billiam** : what are we asking for, for christmas boys besides stan

**Beaverly** : I'm asking for a record player

**GarbageLips** : what so you can spend 60$ on a record

**Beaverly** : you literaly have a Walk-Man 

**GarbageLips** : Eddie likes my mixtapes 

**Shakespeare** : aww

**GarbageLips** : shut up 

**SheepFucker** : I'm asking for a phone

**GarbageLips** : You're all so basic 

**SpAgHeTtI** : oh yeah what are you asking for 

**GarbageLips** : Heely's 

**SpAgHeTtI** : DO NOT you are the clumsiest person I know you'll fall and die

**GarbageLips** : is that a threat

**Wednesday 6:37**

**SpAgHeTtI** : Jesus Fucking Christ

**GarbageLips** : merry christmas eds 

**Beaverly** : why are we doing this on christmas 

**SpAgHeTtI** : because Richard almost gave me a heart attack

**Billiam** : how would he do that he's at his own house 

**GarbageLips** : what do you mean you mean billiam why wouldn't I be with my future wife on christmas 

**SpAgHeTtI** : The beast is in his cage but apparently last night he snuck into my house and dropped off a presant 

**Shakespeare** : that's kind of sweet and only a little creepy 

**SpAgHeTtI** : it isn't sweet the present was a life sized cut out of Justin Beiber

**SheepFucker** : why?

**GarbageLips** : because eddie is in love with him 

**SpAgHeTtI** : shut the fuck up Richard do you know how scary it is to wake up and see the silloete of a man peering over you 

**GarbageLips** : I wake up to that every morning 

**Grandpa** has left the chat

**GarbageLips** : was it something I said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it unrealistic to text on Christmas maybe but in my opinion Christmas isn't that fun anymore also I bought chapter two to watch today when i'm flying so i'm about to be sobbing in front of a bunch of strangers so excited : )


	6. Chapter 6

**The** **Soozer's** **Club**

**Sunday** **12:25**

**Shakespeare** : i just logged on to facebook for the first time and forever and my grandma wont stop posting about missing children

**SheepFucker** : atleast she's trying to help and not just being racist

**Shakespeare** : lmao no she also posts boomer memes

**Beaverly** : noo grandma : (

**GarbageLips** : we had so much hope for you mrs.hanscom

**Billiam** : R.I.P

**Shakespeare** : she's not dead jesus christ just severely close minded

**3:12**

**GarbageLips** : Shoplifting, thoughts?

**SpAgHeTtI** : why must you do this

**Grandpa** : What did you do?

**GarbageLips** : ok so i might have stole some things but it was only from big corporations 

**SpAgHeTtI** : WHAT are you kidding me richie you could of gotten caught I can't believe you

**Beaverly** : wait what did you steal

**GarbageLips** : I just got pepto a friend

**Grandpa** : You stole a turtle?

**SheepFucker** : i'm sorry what

**SpAgHeTtI** : do you have any self control or do things just pop into your head and you do it

**GarbageLips** : why am i being roasted right now

**Shakespear** : you stole a turtle like how does one do that

**GarbageLips** : you just dip your arms in the cage and take it out it's not that hard

**Spagheds <3 --> Idiot <3**

**Spagheds <3**: did you actually shoplift a turtle

**Idiot <3**: yes i did

**Spagheds <3**: what did you name it

**Idiot <3**: spaghetti

**Spagheds <3**: no you didn't

**Idiot <3**: oh I most definitely did

**Spagheds <3**: i'm breaking up with you

**Idiot <3**: how are you supposed to do that when were not dating

**Spagheds <3**: richard im not talking about this again

**Idiot <3**: oh come on it makes no sense i like you, you like me

**Spagheds <3**: we can't my mom would like kill me and so would bowers

**Idiot <3**: atleast let me take you out once

**Spagheds <3**: ok fine where are you going to take me

**Idiot <3**: well first i'll take you to lunch then i'll take you to the movies and we'll see the best movie of the year

**Spagheds <3**: what movie is that

**Idiot <3**: cats

**Spagheds <3**: uuuuuggggghhhhhh

**Idiot <3**: fine you don't want to watch cats then we can watch Justin Beiber: Never Say Never the movie


	7. What Is A Publix???

** The Snoozer's Club **

** Saturday 3:23 **

**GarbageLips** : I’m at a wedding ahhhhhhhh

**Shakespeare** : how is it

**GarbageLips** : to much religious jargon 3/10

**GarbageLips** : weddings make me sad anyways looking around at all my family members and knowing I’ll never get something like this 

**Beaverly** : why wouldn’t you get something like that 

**GarbageLips** : oh it’s just my family would never accept me marrying a older woman me and Sonia will have to live our lives together in secret 

**Grandpa** : Eddie hello? He made a joke about your mother, why aren't you telling him to go fuck himself?

**SpAgHeTtI** : it just hits to close to home 

**SheepFucker** : are you in love with his mother what is going on

**4:42**

**GarbageLips** : brooooo I just stole a white claw from a cooler and they have really good meatballs I change my review 5/10

**SpAgHeTtI:Richard** do not drink that your mind is still developing idiot 

**GarbageLips** : I’m gonna drink it to spite you 

GarbageLips sent a video

[desc: richie chugs the whole white claw then proceeds to throw up in his mouth]

**SpAgHeTtI** : I hate you 

**5:42**

**GarbageLips** : oh god oh no 

**Billiam** : what 

**GarbageLips** : they were praying before the meal and I was like making faces at my cousin and then I looked over to the next table and this lady looks me dead in the eye and shakes her head at me so I start listening to the prayer and the dude who I thought was the priest was the brides dad and he was literally up there crying cause His wife is like dying and couldn’t make it to the wedding 

**GarbageLips** : in conclusion I’m going to hell and also I think I’m tipsy 

**SpAgHeTtI** : jfc richie 

**Grandpa** : we can’t let you out in public anymore. 

**Sunday 2:13**

**GarbageLips** : my mom won’t take me to Publix smh 

**Beaverly** : what the hell is a Publix

**GarbageLips** : smh ur all uncultured 

**SpAgHeTtI** : i... literally what are you talking about 

**GarbageLips** : Publix Supermarkets are a rapidly expanding chain located in the southeast United States. Stores can be found in Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Tennessee, South Carolina, North Carolina, and Virginia. They're main focus is customer service and providing the best possible experience for every shopper in their stores, hence the motto "Publix: Where Shopping is a Pleasure." Customers can expect to be greeted by most (if not every) employee they encounter and asked if they need assistance in any capacity.

**Grandpa** : sources? 

**GarbageLips** : the Publix fandom wiki account 

**SheepFucker** : there are Publix Stans 

**GarbageLips** : yes I fact I’m going to cosplay there mascot Plato the dinosaur 

**SpAgHeTtI** : why god? 

**SpAgHeTtI** : why him? 

**Billiam** : ummm anyways i think i'm siding with your mom 

**Monday 12:08**

**Beaverly** : I can not fucking believe you guys 

**Grandpa** : We are in the middle of class. 

**Beaverly** : well I’m not since some people decided to fucking transfer out of gym without telling me 

**GarbageLips** : I’m sorry I forgot 

**SpAgHeTtI** : in my defense I have asthma 

**Beaverly** : YOU DONT HAVE ASTHMA 

**Beaverly** : also asthma or no asthma you could still tell me

**SheepFucker** : where are you right now 

**Beaverly** : I’m sitting on the floor of the handicap stall 

**SpAgHeTtI** : your sitting on the FLOOR of a BATHROOM what the fuck is wrong with you 

**Beaverly** : maybe I wouldn’t be if you guys didn’t abandon me 

**Shakespeare** : I’ll join your gym class

**Beaverly** : oh Ben you don’t have to do that 

**Shakespeare** : oh thank god

**Billiam** : lmao

**Tuesday 2:23**

**GarbageLips** : why have sex when you can just shove a q tip around in your ear

**Grandpa** : you know you don't have to share everything that pops into your head.

**GarbageLips** : I resent that

**Thurday 4:26**

**Beaverly** : Richie is your dad that guy 

**GarbageLips** : he is a guy yes

**Beaverly** : no the commercial guy

**Billiam** : lmfao yes 

**GarbageLips** : wait what commercial 

**Beaverly** : I have a structured settlement and I need cash now

**Billiam** : call J.G 

**SpAgHeTtI** : WENTWORTH

**SheepFucker** : 877 cash now 

**GarbageLips** : oh my god 

**Friday 6:15**

**GarbageLips** : I need some new skills like what talents do i have that will take me far in life

**Grandpa** : Finally Richie says something sensible.

**GarbageLips** : you know what i'm gonna do 

**Shakespeare** : poetry 

**GarbageLips** : nah fuck that 

**Shakespeare** : ):

**GarbageLips** : first I'll go on a window ledge 

**SpAgHeTtI** : NO

**GarbageLips** : then I'll do some acrobats

**SpAgHeTtI** : DOUBLE NO 

**GarbageLips** : and if i'm good i'll become a dancer and if i'm bad weeeelll you know...... SPLAT

**SpAgHeTtI** : Richard Tozier I swear to god

**Grandpa** : At least he's showing initiative. 

**SpAgHeTtI** : STAN do not encourage him

**Saturday 2:32**

**Shakespear:** loser’s club confession time 

**Shakespear** : I have no idea what haystack means, and I just let richie call me that 

**Beaverly** : aww ben don’t worry next time richie calls you that i’ll beat him up 

**Shakespear** : so its something bad then 

**GarbageLips** : it’s a jjjjjjjjjooooookkkkkeeeee 

**SpAgHeTtI** : let’s beat up richie tomorow at school

**Billiam** : yeah 

**Shakespear** : no it’s fine guys 

**Billiam** : let’s make richie make a confession 

**Beaverly** : yeeeesss tell us your secrets richard 

**Grandpa** : Go ahead Richie.

**GarbageLips** : fine me and sonia aren't really together she wants to be but I can’t be tied down

**SheepFucker** : boooo

**Billiam** : come on give us a juicy secret 

**Beaverly** : a dirty little secret 

**SpAgHeTtI** : guys come on it’s fine just let it go 

**Billiam** : what no he can tell us a secret 

**GarbageLips** : I can’t 

**GarbageLips Has Left The Chat**

**SpAgHeTtI** : are you kidding me guys I told you to stop 

**Beaverly** : i’m sorry eddie 

**SpAgHeTtI** : don’t tell me that 

**SheepFucker** : I don’t understand what happened though 

**SpAgHeTtI** : he’s just sensitive about certain stuff 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i came up with the idea for the window ledge acrobats i was half asleep and i didn't want to forget so i put in my notes "Acrobats on window ledge if good become dancer if bad splat" and honestly i should just stop writing now cause nothing will ever top that
> 
> Also I really don’t know why I wrote about Publix maybe I have so much pride from being a Floridian that I just jumped at the opportunity to write about it orrr my brain is fried from all the crack they make you smoke when you live in Florida it’s real you have to smoke it or else they take away your residency it’s a sick sick world we live in


	8. ummm

**Richard Tozier’s notes app**

  
  
  


Im so fucking sick and tired of this. The shame i feel bubbling inside me when im on the bus and a group of guys are joking around calling eachother gay like its some dirty thing,when henry spit s on me and calls me a fag, when i see the grafetti about me littered on the bathroom stalls. It feels like eventually all the shame will boil over and consume me till all i can see in myself is the things i hate. I wouldn’t even mind getting beat up anymore by bowers and his goons if it wasn’t for the the look on eddie's face when he sees my bruises because i'd like to feel anything besides this.I just can’t wait to get out of here and hopefully with eddie if he pulled the stick out of his ass and admitted he is deeply in love with me and couldn’t live without me. Okay i think that’s enough of writing in my fucking diary because i’m embarrissing myself 

  
  
  
  
  


**The Snoozer’s Club**

**Monday 5:23**

  
  


**SpAgHeTtI** : guys i talked to riche after school 

**Beaverly** : Did you tell him i was sorry 

**SpAgHeTtI** : yes i told him everyone was very sorry

**Billiam** : should we add him back 

**SpAgHeTtI** : yeah don’t tell him i said this but i miss his idiocy

**Billiam added Richie to The Snoozer’s Club**

**Beaverly** : eddie said he missed you

**Richie** : bullshit 

**SpAgHeTtI** : dklfjd beverly

**Beaverly sent a screenshot**

**Richie** : bev i could kiss you

**Richie** : you too spaghetti ; )

**SpAgHeTtI** : jesus 

  
  
  


**Tuesday 6:12**

  
  


**SpAgHeTtI** : oh my god how the hell is this happening like literally my nightmare 

**Richie** : whats wrong 

**SpAgHeTtI** : they cancelled school because of a global pandemic 

**Richie** : hell yeah 

**SpAgHeTtI** : no not hell yeah im going to freaking die 

**Richie** : eds you only have to worry about it unless your like 70 are you 70

**SpAgHeTtI** : are you stupid the coronavirus effects the respitory system i have asthma 

**Richie** : listen eds i dont think you have anything to worry about plus now we can play animal crossing all day 

**SpAgHeTtI** : yeah ok that does make me feel better 

**Grandpa** : are you guys done because i was trying to sleep 

**Richie** : shouldn’t you be out panic buying toilet paper grandpa 

  
  
  
  


**2:45**

  
  


**Richie** : you know those people who just annoy you so much that just being around them makes you want to bash your head in

**Grandpa** : oh believe me I do 

**Richie** : guess what stanley you can choose to not hang out with me i can’t choose the stop hanging out with my grandma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a very long hiatus 
> 
> also i had to add something about animal crossing because it has basically consumed my life in these past weeks


End file.
